zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Bomb Ticking Away
The secret weapon inside Selma might be triggered at any moment, so you need to find a treatment, and fast! Cast * Sam Yao * Amelia Spens * Veronica McShell * Selma * Sigrid Hakkinen Plot West Gate Up Ahead You and Amelia escort Selma to one of Sigrid's genetic research facilities. Veronica assures you all, the bio-bomb will remain asymptomatic until triggered, but you should still hurry. Past The Market Square As you run through Battenbury, and away from zoms, Sam and Veronica have some good news; after Janine broadcast instructions to make the cure, Sigrid's allies are turning on her. On The 10th Floor The facility is inside a self-sustaining eco-tower block. Suddenly a beeping emanates from Selma; Sigrid's been rescued and has armed the device. You need to make it to the 10th floor, and quick! Have To Be Logical Zombies slow your progress, and 3 floors from your target the weapon triggers. After destroying a nearby zombie in a mushroomy explosion, Selma locks herself in a lab, to protect the rest of you. Veronica tells you and Amelia to flee. Think Of Something Even Amelia feels bad leaving Selma to her fate. Veronica notices that V-Type zoms are unaffected by the bio-weapon - if you can 'collect' a V-Type there may be a way to save Selma after all! Set It Off You and Amelia draw a small fungussy horde, complete with one V-Type, towards Selma. Veronica comes up with a plan to use vials of the cure in an industrial vapouriser, to slow the zoms. Grab That Hand And Run! On the floor below Selma you find the vapouriser. The plan works, so you and Amelia collect the required sample, in the form of the V-Type zombie's hand. Lose Them For Good Selma's fading fast, so you follow Veronica's instructions to synthesise a cure, then inject Selma, yourself and Amelia. There's no time to recover, as Sam tells you the babies are being moved, and if you don't rescue them in a few hours, they'll be lost forever. S06E37 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript SAM YAO: I still can’t believe we’ve - I mean, we’ve won, haven’t we? AMELIA SPENS: We have the cure. And thanks to Moonchild’s recording, we have conclusive evidence that Sigrid started the apocalypse. I’d say we’re doing pretty well. Just one last weapon of hers to disarm. And I just want to make it clear that I’m not here for you, Samuel. I’m here for her, because I got her into this. For reasons that now elude me. SAM YAO: Yeah. How are you feeling, Selma? SELMA: I’m fine, Sam. VERONICA MCSHELL: The biological agent that Sigrid implanted inside Selma will remain asymptomatic until it’s triggered and becomes lethal. She won’t feel a thing until it’s too late. SAM YAO: Yeah, that’s not actually very comforting. Okay guys, we’re getting close. Just follow that grassy track over the hill. VERONICA MCSHELL: I wasn’t trying to be comforting. I was being factual. Was that wrong? SELMA: No. I don’t want to be lied to. I had enough of that working for Sigrid. AMELIA SPENS: And besides, Five and I are going to get you to that research facility of Sigrid’s you found out about. The one that specializes in the more fungal end of her genetic experiments. It was awfully clever of you, Selma, to find out about the facility before you defected. SELMA: It wasn’t really foresight. It was… after people I knew began to disappear, and after I found out where Sigrid had sent them, what she’d done to them, I had to know. I had to find out exactly what she’d done to them, how she’d killed them. I thought, I don’t know, I owed it to her victims to discover the truth, even if I was the only one who ever knew it. AMELIA SPENS: And just as well you did. It should have exactly the equipment we need to get that nasty ticking time bomb out of you. SAM YAO: But we have to be quick! Sigrid was trapped and unconscious when you left her, wasn’t she, Five? But that won’t last for long. You need to get that bio-bomb out of Selma as soon as you can. That’s the west gate up ahead. Run! SAM YAO: Guys, you’ve got to hear this. AMELIA SPENS: We’re rather busy running through the bombed-out remnants of a dead city, Sam. Five almost turned an ankle on a loose paving slab, and even worse, I’ve chipped a nail. SAM YAO: Well then, this’ll cheer you up. We’re starting to get messages in from around the country, after Janine broadcast Moonchild’s recording to everyone along with the formula for the cure. VERONICA MCSHELL: I wrote instructions on how to make it using only common pharmaceutical ingredients and zombie saliva. Most settlements should be in a position to manufacture their own. SAM YAO: Yeah, and they’re already turning on Sigrid! We’ve had seven - no, nine! - of our old allies come back to us. And there’s been armed revolution in St. Mary’s ? and Sundlan Heights. They’ve driven Sigrid’s soldiers out! AMELIA SPENS: That is good news. I’m rather glad now I never did manage to find a way to betray you all to Sigrid. SAM YAO: Thanks. I think. Anyway, things are looking good! I mean, well, not for you at the moment, obviously. Battenbury’s horrible. AMELIA SPENS: Yes. The decaying zombie fused to the wall to our left wouldn’t be my personal choice of decor. SAM YAO: Yeah, and cams are showing a whole bunch of zoms heading your way down that cobbled street to your left. VERONICA MCSHELL: The facility is northeast of you, past the market square. Run! SELMA: Oh, thank God. I can see the facility. AMELIA SPENS: That high-rise with trees growing out of the side? SELMA: Yeah. Sigrid designed it to be ecologically self-sustaining. She always boasted about being environmentally forward-thinking. AMELIA SPENS: How very typical of her. beeps SAM YAO: Wait… can you hear that? Is that beeping coming from your end? SELMA: It’s coming from inside me! AMELIA SPENS: Sigrid must have been rescued. SELMA: She’s triggered the bio-weapon… VERONICA MCSHELL: I think she’s armed it. There’s still time to remove it before it infects you, Selma. SAM YAO: I’ve got the building plans. The research lab you need is on the 10th floor. Run! AMELIA SPENS: There are a lot of zoms in this building, Sam. They’re wearing blood-smeared white lab coats, so I imagine they used to work here. The further we go up, the more we collect, and the harder it will be to lose them on the way down. SAM YAO: Yeah, I know, I know! But you’ve all got the vials of the cure, right? AMELIA SPENS: The cure won’t stop them ripping us apart and eating us! VERONICA MCSHELL: You’re almost there. Only three more floors, and the labs have security doors. You should be able to shut the zoms out while you - erupts SELMA: groans Oh God! SAM YAO: Was that - ? VERONICA MCSHELL: Yes. I’m afraid the bio-weapon has triggered. SELMA: gasps You need to get away from me now. Go! AMELIA SPENS: There might still be time to save you. moans SAM YAO: Watch out, Selma, zom behind you! shouts, zombie splatters AMELIA SPENS: Bloody hell, that zombie’s head just exploded like a puff ball, and now it’s got mushrooms sprouting out of it. Shoot it, Five, quickly! gunshot SELMA: It was me. I think I… I breathed on it. door slams shut and locks AMELIA SPENS: Selma, where are you - ? She’s locked herself in, Sam. SAM YAO: Selma, no! We can still help you. SELMA: No, you can’t! You can only get yourselves killed, and I won’t allow it. It’s… it’s all right, really! I helped to find those babies. I helped to bring down Sigrid. That’s thousands of people better off. If it costs me my life, that’s not a terrible trade. VERONICA MCSHELL: You’re right. Your life has had great value, Selma. SAM YAO: Veronica! VERONICA MCSHELL: You have to be logical, Sam! There are more zoms heading up the stairs. Five and Amelia need to get out of there now. SELMA: Go! AMELIA SPENS: I think we’ve lost those zoms. SAM YAO: Yeah. You’re on the fourth floor now, and the rest of the way down is clear. You and Five will be fine. AMELIA SPENS: … and Selma? SAM YAO: Well, she’s still alive. She’s searching the lab, seeing if there’s anything that can help her. AMELIA SPENS: And is there, Veronica? VERONICA MCSHELL: No. It was too late the moment the bio-weapon triggered. SAM YAO: At least… sighs well, at least we got it out of Abel. That stuff is virulent. That zom Selma infected? It’s infected the others. There’s a whole horde of them now. We’ll have to seal off Battenbury for good. VERONICA MCSHELL: Wait, I can see one zombie that isn’t infected. SAM YAO: It will be soon. VERONICA MCSHELL: No, look. The back of it’s head has been blown off but it’s still moving. It must be a V-type. And it’s right in the middle of the horde that’s been infected. Every single zom is covered in gray fungal growth except that one! The V-types must be immune! SAM YAO: So… yay for them? VERONICA MCSHELL: We can use that immunity, Sam! I think… yes. Five, Amelia, you need to get me a sample of that V-type’s skin. The horde he’s in are running down that other stairwell. I’ll tell Selma how to prepare the lab equipment, and I need you to lead them back towards her and then isolate the V-type. AMELIA SPENS: How? SAM YAO: We’ll think of something. Run! groan AMELIA SPENS: One zombie horde acquired, as requested. mutters Why am I doing this, again? SAM YAO: Because you feel guilty about getting Selma involved in all of this. AMELIA SPENS: I don’t do guilt. SAM YAO: Well apparently, on very rare occasions, you do. Okay, you’re back on the seventh floor and you’ve got about, uh, two dozen fungusy normal zoms and one V-type after you. You’ve got the cure in case any of them bite you, so you could try - AMELIA SPENS: Wait. The cure? Veronica, what would happen if we gave the cure to a zombie? VERONICA MCSHELL: It wouldn’t cure it. It’s too far gone. AMELIA SPENS: Oh well. VERONICA MCSHELL: But it should slow it down. It might even kill it! That’s very good, Amelia! All right, I can see on the plans there’s an industrial vaporizer on the floor below Selma. I imagine Sigrid was experimenting with how to widely distribute her bio-virus. You need to pour your vials of the cure into it and set it off when the zoms enter the room. Run! SAM YAO: You’re on the ninth floor, guys, but listen - that room Selma’s in isn’t airtight. The fungal spores are spreading, and if you go any further, you’re almost bound to get infected. Are you sure you want to risk it? AMELIA SPENS: No, but it appears I’m going to anyway. SAM YAO: Okay. Then go through those green double doors. open And… is that it, Veronica? The big white radiator sort of thing? VERONICA MCSHELL: Yes, that’s the vaporizer. You see the heat exchanger on the left, Five? The liquid input valve is next to it. SAM YAO: English, Veronica! VERONICA MCSHELL: Yes, um… just pour the vials of cure into the blue pipe and then hit the red button. SAM YAO: Quickly! clink, liquid pours, vaporizer sprays AMELIA SPENS: It’s working! The zoms have stopped moving. I think they’re paralyzed. VERONICA MCSHELL: No, the V-type is still moving. SAM YAO: Bloody hell. AMELIA SPENS: Do you need the whole thing, Veronica, or just a sample? VERONICA MCSHELL: A sample. AMELIA SPENS: Right. Five, you’re a good shot, aren’t you? Aim for its wrist. I need you to blow off its hand. gunshot Excellent. gunshots And those have ? it. Now, grab that hand and run. AMELIA SPENS: door handle Selma! on door Selma, let us in! creaks open SELMA: Thank you! Thank you so much for risking your lives - AMELIA SPENS: No time for that. You don’t look well at all! Five, give her the hand. Good. Now do whatever clever sciencey thing it is Veronica told you to do with it. SELMA: Uh, I just need to take a scraping, centrifuge it, and then… I’ve… I’ve forgotten. Oh God, I don’t feel good. VERONICA MCSHELL: Five, quickly. Take the glass tube and the syringe lying on the bench. The one that’s already half full of red fluid. Now use the syringe to pull up the top layer from the tube - careful! If you get any of the layers underneath, it will kill her! Good. Now inject a third of that into Selma’s stomach, and then use the rest on yourself and Amelia. You’ll have been infected, too, by now. SAM YAO: Is this going to work? VERONICA MCSHELL: I estimate it has an 87% chance - SAM YAO: Oh, please, just say yes! VERONICA MCSHELL: I can’t! … yes. Yes, Sam! Selma’s pupils have contracted and her pallor’s diminished. It’s worked. AMELIA SPENS: That is the absolute last time I ever do something selfless again. If I even look like I’m even considering being heroic, Five, please kick me. As hard as you like. SAM YAO: Mm, hang on a sec. I’m getting another signal through. It’s… oh. AMELIA SPENS: I loathe it when you do that! What’s happening, Sam? SAM YAO: You all need to get back here as quick as you can. Quicker. AMELIA SPENS: Selma’s hardly in a state to make the journey - SAM YAO: Just listen! static SIGRID HAKKINEN: - treacherous, worthless scum! Lost all decency! Lost all common sense! Well, you shan’t have me to lead you anymore. I renounce you. I denounce you! Only the innocent are worth saving. The pure, new breed who’ll build a better land - static AMELIA SPENS: She’s talking about the babies, isn’t she? SAM YAO: I think so. I think she’s planning to take them all away. If we don’t rescue them in the next few hours, we could lose them for good. Category:Mission Category:Season Six